The present invention relates to a hydraulic cylinder assembly for climbing exercisers.
A variety of climbing exercisers are known and widely used in training the muscles of the hands and the legs. In these climbing exercisers, the pedals and the handlebars are alternatively moved up and down, namely, the handlebar and the pedal of the same side are not synchronously moved up and down, and therefore less exercising effect is produced. The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate this disadvantage.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic cylinder assembly for climbing exercisers which produces good exercising effect by letting the pedal and the handlebar of the same side to be synchronously moved up and down. It is another object of the present invention to provide a hydraulic cylinder assembly which is simple in structure and inexpensive to manufacture.